Nightmares
by Avocado Ink
Summary: There are just those dreams. Those dreams that came before you began to play that horrid game, those dreams that occurred before you had awaken at Prospit for the first and last time––and especially afterward. Sadstuck, no pairings. Rated for violence.


There are just _those dreams_.

Those dreams that came before you began to play that horrid game, those dreams that occurred before you had awaken at Derse for the first and last time––and especially afterward.

Those terrible dreams that some part in the back of your vast, fuzzy head knows it is only a dream, just a dream, but the rest of you ignore it. It is too busy looking around, using its 'senses' that only exist in your head, and being filled with unspeakable terror.

No matter how much the 'awake' part of you yell, its screams are easily drowned out by the ones of your 'asleep' self.

The canvas begins white. The concrete beneath your feet is cracked at some places, but still looks relatively new. You look around, confused at where you was, when you feel a slight tingle at your hand. You look.

It begins with only a drop, a glittering jewel of bright, mutated red. Then, a splatter that stains your shoe with the tiniest of dots. You blankly stare at your hand as the red dribbles down in rivulets from the gaping hole in your palm. It streams down your arm, staining your clothes and sloshing onto the concrete floor, seeping down in the cracks. The pain comes with the realization that you are bleeding, and you take a step backward. Something, however, blocks his ankle, and you fell spectacularly on your bottom and a jolt of pain shoots up your spine. With your teeth gritted in both frustration and pain, you look at your feet to see just what you had tripped on.

Pale, but with an unmistakable teal tinge to it, it is a troll hand.

Your lungs deflate in his chest.

It occurs to you that there is something behind you. Something that breathes without breath, beckoning you with silent calls. You don't want to look behind to see what it is, but puppet strings attach to your head, turning it.

The sight before you seems like something your crazy juggallo friend would make. Like he had decided to make another pile on where trolls talked out their 'feelings', but not with his horns. As much as you hate them, you would much, much rather prefer the shiny metallic noisemakers, for before you is a mountain of corpses.

They are decorated with the mixed blotches of the hemospectrum, bright upon grayish, rotting skin. Limbs are torn, bodies cut open as if displaying their insides. Blank eyes stared at you with glazed glares, mouths partly open without breath.

You swiftly look around, expecting your juggallo friend to pop out somewhere, claiming responsibility for this atrocious mess… But no… You can see an unmistakable troll horn, tall and the seat of Leijon's head, bile green dripping down it.

You now shuffle back, desperate to get away from this heinous pile, and let out a cry when your hand touches hair. You look down, eyes wide, at the blond strands brushing your fingers.

The red blood that now coats your arms aren't yours. You look away from Lalonde's head and is greeted with Egbert's dead smile. One of his blue eyes is missing.

You feel like puking, and that's before the voices start.

"Karkat."

No… You can't help but to think. Your mouth opens to reply, but it can't. Your vocal cords are gone.

The voices of your friends become visible, and they echo in hisses, cursing you.

"kk."

"aREN'T YOU OUR LEADER?"

"W)(Y did you fail us?"

"i died again thanks to y0u…"

"You wwere supposed to savve us."

"karkitty… you purromised that you'd lead us…!"

"What a gr8 job there, Karkat!"

"As expected of the lowb100d."

"I Am Disappointed, Karkat."

"I tHoUgHt YoU wErE mY mIrAcLe.."

"K4RK4T?"

The rasp of Terezi's voice is the last straw for you. You stand up hastily and realize that you are now somehow on top of the pile. You make a heaving step somewhere, anywhere, to get out of this pile of the damned and something grabs your ankle with a vicelike grip, and you fall on top of Sollux's torso.

Now slippery with the colors of the rainbow, you look back. Jade is holding onto you, her scraggly hair falling on her half-torn smile.

"where do you think you're going fuckass?" she asks.

As if on cue, hands grab at you, fangs and teeth sinking into your and tearing off pieces of your flesh. Red blood splatters everywhere as you struggle, but the bodies are dragging you down, down into the pile.

As the last traces of light from above vanish, you feel callused hands close around your neck, and glowing red eyes meet yours.

"welcome to HELL," their owner whispers with the faintest traces of a smile before the darkness closes in and

you awake.

It was only

partly

a dream.


End file.
